


I'm the FBI, man!

by GabrielLives



Series: Tumblr gifts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, But i have wips i HAVE to finish, Case Fic, FBI agents, I will get back to this, M/M, More tags to be added, i got a mood board, im making it up as i go along, rating may change too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Heaven is looking for Gabriel. He is the last Archangel that can rule over all angels. But there is no way Gabriel is going back there now. But if he wants a place to stay with the Winchesters, he needs to learn to do hunts their way; with no Grace.Or, a simple salt and burn did not turn out like Sam Winchester wanted it to.





	I'm the FBI, man!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made a trade with @deanbumblebee on Tumblr. A fic for one of their amazing sabriel gif boards. And I love the board I got! FBI agent Gabriel! What's not to love! Here's a link to the board.
> 
> https://deanbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/171674853469/sabriel-fbi-was-feeling-extra-inspired
> 
> I will eventually finish this story, but I have got to finish my big bang fic. I will eventually get back to this.

“Dean is going to be so mad we borrowed Baby,” Sam said nervously as he drove away from the Bunker. 

 

“Borrowed?” Gabriel gasped as he chewed on a Snickers bar. “That was an awful lot of sneaking around we had to do if we  _ borrowed  _ the car. This is theft, plain and simple.” His mouth formed a wicked smile as he swallowed his bite. “I’m so proud of you, Sammy,” he added.

 

“It’s not stealing if we get it back home before he notices that his precious car is gone. And for gods sake, stop getting crumbs everywhere!” 

 

With a roll of his eyes and a snap of his fingers, Gabriel banished his half eaten candy bar and any mess he made to the other side of the state. “So, tell me again why we have to drive? I do have the ability to take us anywhere instantly, remember? Not to mention the fact that, with a snap of my fingers, I can instantly get rid of whatever monster that is causing a ruckus this week.” Sam sent a glare over the bench seat that made the archangel laugh. “What’s that look for?”

 

Sam turned his attention back to the empty stretch of road in front of them and sighed. How many times had he already explained this? “I’ve told you already, you can’t always use your Grace, especially if your trying to stay hidden. If you don't want anything to do with Heaven, you need to stay off the radar. Big things like teleporting and smiting will definitely call attention to yourself. And if you want to keep your room in the Bunker, you need to pull your weight aside from snapping up pies for Dean. You need to learn to hunt like a human.”

 

At the word human, Gabriel scowled slightly. Like the word itself was below him. But, ultimately, he knew Sam was right about this. He was avoiding Heaven like the plague, and he knew they were keeping an eye out for him this time. He was the last archangel worthy of ruling over the angels, after all. 

 

“And why are we sneaking off like this?” he asked as his grimace faded back into his almost constant grin.

 

Sam paused and swallowed, remembering his brothers anger. “Because Dean made it  _ abundantly  _ clear that you ever went near his car again, he would douse you in holy oil while you slept and ‘have an angel barbeque’. What did you do to make him so mad this time?”

 

An exuberant laugh bubbled up out of Gabriel, and he slapped a hand onto Sams shoulder. “Oh, it was epic! So, I got all the KY Jelly I could get my hands on, and-”

 

“Stop! Stop right now! I do not need to hear the rest of that story.” The muscles in Sams jaw clenched in effort not to punch the angel sitting next to him, his knuckles going white on the steering wheel. 

 

Gabriels snickering continued as another candy bar appeared in his hands. A Twix bar this time. He unwrapped the foil, and pulled out one of the bars. “Here,” as he offered it to Sam, “want some?”

 

Sam eyed the candy, wary of any gift of the Trickster. “No thanks.”

 

“Come on, Sam. Do you think I poisoned it, or something? You think I would soil the precious gift of chocolate?!” Sam sent him a look that said  _ Do you really want me to answer that,  _ Gabriel couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. “It’s the left side,” he offered again in a sing-song voice.

 

Gabriel continued to wave the candy at Sam, who was steadfastly  _ not  _ looking at Gabriel. 

 

“You know you want it, Sammy,” he drawled out. 

 

The muscles in Sams jaw clenched, and with a guick glance over to Gabriel, took the candy bar between his teeth and ate it all in one go, his hands never leaving the steering wheel. 

 

“You really are a moose, Sammikins!” Gabriel laughed as he pulled his hand away. “I need to remember to keep my palms flat.” Sam rolled his eyes, and looked over to complain about the nickname. But the words got caught in his throat as he looked over just in time to see Gabriel raise his fingers to lick the melted chocolate from them.

 

Sams stomach flipped, and the way Gabriels tongue was sweeping over his fingers had Sams eyes glued to the archangels mouth.

 

“See something you like, Sam?” Gabriel asked when he noticed Sam staring. He bit his thumb lightly, that Trickster smirk beaming. 

 

Sam tore his stare away from that pink tongue wiggling behind Gabriels teeth and refocused on the road ahead, his breath coming in short, quiet pants and his head spinning. What the hell had happened? 

 

He opened his mouth to try and speak, but nothing would come out. Sam wasn't even sure what he wanted to say, so he clamped his mouth shut again and pressed down a little harder on the gas pedal.

 

They had another few hours of driving ahead of them, and Sam hoped with everything he had that this would just be a quick salt and burn.

 

But when did a Winchester ever have such good luck?


End file.
